


Потеряться в Кембридже

by WTF Douglas Adams 2021 (HolisticDouglas)



Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: тексты M — E [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: CIA, Cambridge, Crossover, Drinking to Cope, Gen, Sad Ford, Stalking, Student!Dirk, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticDouglas/pseuds/WTF%20Douglas%20Adams%202021
Summary: Форд отчаянно хочет свалить с Земли. В своих мрачных думах он встречает студента по фамилии Джентли.
Relationships: Dirk Gently & Ford Prefect
Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: тексты M — E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171694
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Потеряться в Кембридже

Праксибэтель Икс с мрачным видом оглядывал пустой участок крыла одного из зданий Кембриджского университета. В самом крыле не было ничего возмутительного, как и в университете. Мужчина вполне насладился визитом, в частности не дурными местными пабами и бойкой молодежью (в свои двести лет Икс еще любил себя к ней причислять). Но привело его сюда все же дело и в немалой степени отчаянье. И все надежды разбивались об этот злосчастный участок коридора. В конце которого, если верить привратнику, должен находиться кабинет профессора Урбана Хронотиса. Его шанса свалить отсюда. Такое дело, Икс был нездешним парнем, застрявшим тут на годы, как и неуловимый преподаватель. План состоял в том, чтобы растрогать Хронотиса своей печальной историей собрата-пришельца, чтобы тот подбросил его до дома на своем корабле. Что, по слухам от одного знакомого доктора, у него имелся… Ну или Икс бы его ненадолго свистнул. Уж вряд ли корабль был старику так уж нужен, если он тихо-мирно сливался с местными уже три века.

Бля, вот только ни корабля, ни Хронотиса тут явно не наблюдалось. Весь блистательный план летел к панглазийским чертям.

— Профессор уехал на каникулы.

Икс резко повернулся на месте. В коридоре, прижимая к груди стопку учебников, стоял типичный представитель местного вида. Худенький, с большими голубыми глазами, условно мужского пола. 

— Что, прямо вместе с кабинетом?

— Да. Вернется к сессии, может быть.

К сессии Икс сопьется. Нет, придется валить обратно в английскую глубинку и надеяться на автостоп.

— Ну ладно, передай ему, что его разыскивал Форд… Эскорт.

Загвоздка в том, что Икс перед самым прилетом на Землю изменил свое имя в Галактическом Номенклатурном Бюро. Это означало полную его замену во всем времени-пространстве. И как бы он ни старался произнести свое родное имя вслух, на выходе все равно звучала искаженная белиберда. Икс очень скучал по своей старой личности. И по дому. Он, наверное, начнет напиваться сегодня же.

Юнец удивленно взметнул светлые брови, но ответил очень вежливо:

— Я профессору не ассистент.

Сказать, являлся ли студентишка совершеннолетним, было трудно, но Иксу, то есть Форду, была очень нужна компания. Чтобы как следует нажраться и поныть.

— Нет. — Он сгреб парня одной рукой и целеустремленно повел его за собой. — Но ты теперь мой кореш, мой лучший в округе информатор, мое доверенное лицо, мой лучик… Как там тебя зовут?

— Свлад. Свлад… Джентли! — Он не сопротивлялся, но заметно покраснел. — Я тоже пока не определился.

— С планетой? — не понял Форд.

Свлад лишь печально вздохнул.

— Да со всем... 

Форд понимающе кивнул. Пацан был в тон ему склонен к меланхолии. Оба ускорили шаг, болтая на ходу — обо всем и ни о чем, не понимая друг друга в деталях и совершенно этим не смущенные. Вскоре дорога вывела их к ближайшему студенческому бару. Форд неплохо запасся земной валютой перед путешествием и щедро оплатил своему новому другу три пинты. Тот, кажется, был только этому рад, несмотря на то, что на часах было всего четыре. Наш человек! 

Уже к первым сумеркам пара нажралась до поросячьего визга. Ну, в основном Форд — Свлад был возмутительно трезвее или же он очень искусно прикидывался. Лишь его щеки налились цветом, а на все причитания Форда о бетельгезийских закатах, он с искренним сочувствием похлопывал товарища по плечу. Все обычные слушатели автостопщика к этому моменту уже махали на него рукой, а в худшем случае — крутили у виска пальцем. Боже, да этот землянин просто чудо! Сам не без странностей, то и дело болтает о секретных спецслужбах и некоем вселенском плане, но до чего смышленый абориген с открытой душой и разумом. В голову Форда закралась шальная мысль, что его существование на этой примитивной планетке может стать не таким уж одиноким.

Что-то странное произошло, когда оба уже вывалились из бара (на улице успело прилично стемнеть). Форд и Свлад пьяненькими зигзагами шли вдоль практически пустынной улочки, когда позади послышались подозрительные шаги. Шаги очень незапоминающегося человека в черном. Свлад быстро обернулся, тут же напрягся и шепотом попросил поспешить. Сказано — сделано, Форду часто приходилось улепетывать от неприятных ему лиц. Кровь быстро разогрелась, да и Свлад делался все больше испуганным. Они практически помчались, стремясь выскочить на более людную улицу, и наконец вывернули прямо перед проезжей частью. В глаза ударил яркий свет фар, зашумели предупреждающие гудки, но Форду удалось отдернуть застывшего Свлада в сторону. Оба очутились на тротуаре на четвереньках. Отдышаться им удалось едва — раздался визг шин и неприятный звук удара. Парни вздрогнули и повернули головы. Их преследователя протаранила легковушка. По всей дороге протянулась длинная полоса темной крови, дробью рассыпало осколки черепа и его влажное содержимое. Свлад шумно сглотнул, и Форд заметил, что он смотрит на четвертинку чужой головы — залитую алым в паре метров от его ног. Он оттащил землянина в переулок до того, как их окружила встревоженная толпа. 

— Ну и ну! Кто был тот бедолага? Скатертью ему, конечно, дорога…

— ЦРУ, — проговорил Свлад как-то бесцветно. — Я же говорил про спецслужбы. Они следят за мной, заметили, что я общаюсь с кем-то новым… Ты же не какой-то там необычный?

— Эй, это не за мной по пятам ходят тени! — Форд законно хотел возмутиться еще, но заметил, как тот погрустнел.

— Тебе нужно уходить. За мной просто приглядывают, а тебя могут забрать. Если сочтут подозрительным, — Свлад поджал губу. — Если ты правда можешь, то лучше исчезни. 

Форд поморгал, окончательно протрезвев. Он правда хотел свалить и не до конца понимал всю ситуацию, но бросать парня вот так? Когда он явно требовался в поддержке? Да ни за что! Они, блин, уже привязались друг к другу за вечер…

— Со мной все будет хорошо. Но вещи вокруг меня обычно складываются худо. Уходи.

— Точно? — Форд чувствовал себя стремно, а разбегаться, судя по всему, и впрямь было пора. — Лады… Но, эй, я вернусь. Ладно? За тобой, к… э, сессии! И улетим вместе.

Свлад не стал спорить, натянул улыбку. За его спиной уже слышались новые шаги. Форд помялся, но Свлад кивнул, и тот побежал прочь. Последний чувствовал сердцем — обещание не сбудется. Никто пока ради него не возвращался.

Форда, впрочем, винить было нельзя. До исключения Свлада из университета оставалось два месяца.


End file.
